An easier way to learn about Philippines
by FluffenNutella
Summary: Philippines is awesome as we may not know it. She has a big family and has a zoo on her house without herself knowing it, how does it feels like? Go ask her and her siblings in this fanfiction
1. Prelude

**Announcement made January 21, 2012: Sue the SOPA and PIPA, dear God I swear, Mediafire and Megaupload will be back, I will make sure that this will not happen again. I will fight those two darn rules even if it's the last thing I do! *coughs* so much for promises. **

**Author's starting note: made January 13, 2012 (although submitted late in this site.)**

Good day everyone from different places and altitudes.

Today, I finally had the guts to make a story about Philippines.

I made her a girl due to the following reasons:

=Girls are strong too. Not because you're a girl doesn't mean that you're weak. People who think that way are quite stereotypical, don't you think? I prefer him as a boy though, oh well. No offense intended for the people out there who are fans of Nyotalia~ (correct the spelling of Nyotalia if it's wrong)

=Almost 75% of the Philippines population are girls. The ratio of boy is to girl is 1:3 respectively. Creepy right? I got it from NSO- national statistics office- organization in the Philippines that makes local and nationwide surveys.

=Many people call Philippines as motherland not fatherland.

I do not own Hetalia but I do have the rights to claim Philippines, my non-canonical OC.

Don't worry, my Philippines isn't one of those "whore-like" and "America-clingy" types. I modeled her as a nationalistic and disciplined individual and in this fan fiction, whatever she acts is what often Filipinos act.

I get to discuss about her tourism too! Isn't that great?

If we talk about the idea of the story though: the idea belongs to shadow raven- author of Latvia's shaky letters, Riga's letter service and Victoria's postal service. I asked her permission in my other account. If you people know who I am on the other account: please do not spoil the others who do not know me in whatever way especially in your reviews. Letting them figure it out on their own. Besides I'm not that special or popular in my other account.

No offense intended for some parts of the story, no flames please *sighs* I'm just well making sure.

I'm not planning to add mature scenes although, I'm not a conservative person when it comes to writing, but at least in this fan-fiction, I'll make it that conservative.

I thank you for reading my note before you start, it simply means that you are patient and kind~!

Oh and by the ways the POV is in Philippines's POV, her name's Maria Luisa Carriedo Dela Cruz.

The errors in my grammar are simply customary, please pardon them; I'll fix them soon. Giving you the prelude:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

I awoke today, disturbed. It seemed that I just felt a painful scratch against my cheek.

That awkward feeling again.

I know those things were just my dreams, you know those werewolves in the twilight series: I knew I shouldn't have had read those horrible things. I don't know why Alison (female America) enjoyed them so much. Whatever floated her teacup I guess.

Surprisingly, that feeling wasn't one of those hallucinations I have experienced. When I had awoken, I repeatedly touched the scratch in my face: it was shaped like a slash. When I inspected it in the mirror, it was in my left cheek: a thin slash colored light crimson.

I hate the fact that I just stained my face but despite of this unease I've felt, my soul wouldn't be stained by just a scratch, right?

_Relax, you've accomplished a lot of things. A scratch won't necessarily be a bother. _

I brushed my teeth and got dressed for today and that was when I saw something trembling beneath the blanket of my bed.

End of current chapter 

**Why did I make Philippines a bit conscious with her face? **

Some Filipinos act like that, some tend to be overrated about it too, they buy glutathione products and whiten themselves up to attract lovers or something, I'm against it really because I believe whatever God gave you, you should accept and be proud of it.

Although I believe everyone has their own opinions and that was just my opinion. There's no such thing as wrong opinion really but there is something called as stupid opinion, although, I'm not implying that their opinion is stupid~ *whistles*

**Why did I use female America as an example for a person who loves twilight series didn't it came to you that Americans hate twilight too? **

I'm sorry if I have offended or disappointed you, I know NOT all Americans love twilight and I'm sorry about it. I just need a person to model that part. I'm really sorry if I have offended you and I hope you understand.

**You told us earlier that this character resemble Filipinos then doesn't this statement make Filipinos vain? "**_**Relax, you've accomplished a lot of things. A scratch won't necessarily be a bother". **_

Yeah, I knew that would sound vain, but I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not going to apologize about this statement.

Often times, Filipinos don't anymore take note of those little flaws in their life (either on physical, metal or social). Sometimes, it has a good effect but sometimes it lead to their downfall. Here, it just shows that the face doesn't matter.

**You promised the representation of the provinces! Why didn't I see something about it here right now? **

I'm really sorry but this is just a prelude and I love detailing things before proceeding to the next chapter, sorry if I tend to annoy you because of two things: first because I delayed the provinces' entrance and second because I kept on saying apologies.


	2. trembling

**January 14, 2012- Author's note **

I apologize if I tend to delay the introduction of the provinces, I just need to detail the story to avoid regrets but please do not be bored, yes?

I did mention a few province names but I won't be introducing them till further chaps.

And that trembling object is a mystery, wait to see who brought it there.

You make me happy when skies are gray

I took precautions when I saw that unidentified trembling object. I grabbed my **Itak** hung on the wall and approached it slowly. Not expected for a girl to do this, I guess, but who cares about that now.

I took a deep breath and pulled the sheet, expecting to see a monster or those **tikbalang** creatures, which I do know never existed.

And unfortunately-fortunately, it was only a cat.

A cat: a stray cat, I guess?

I picked it up slowly and it purred, moving its tail ever so slowly when its eyes looked on mine. Now, I just had an idea that one of my siblings- provinces of the Philippines has brought a pet in without my permission. I put it down gently and curled my fist.

Oh I swear, I need to know who brought in a pet. I'll ground them for sure. On second thought that would be one of those latent threats again.

And someone knocked on my door.

"**Magandang** **umaga** **ate** Maria, breakfast is ready, well not really but it will be soon so come down immediately." It called for me in a wispy voice.

"I'm coming." I answered in reply as I hauled the cat in my arms and walked towards the door.

You'll never know dear how much I love you

When I walked down the stairs I watched if everyone was in the living room: present and waiting for breakfast, but since there are plenty of my siblings sometimes I tend not to count anymore.

Baguio and Palawan are debating which of the two of them have better hospitality towards tourists. Siquijor and Antique are discussing matters again, in Siquijor's hand was those bottle filled with magic powder. Bulacan and Pampanga are cramming the breakfast dish they'll serve.

Davao and Cebu are dancing merrily while Zamboanga blasted the stereo.

I held the cat tighter and ran downstairs to minimize the volume of the stereo, it was very annoying. We might disturb neighbors. They looked at the cat I was holding and heaved a sigh.

"**Grabe**, another pest to feed." Cavite glared at the creature I was holding and sneezed. I looked at him.

"I do not agree this is pest- but I also do not agree that I will feed this cat, until someone can tell me who brought this creature in this household." I said.

With that sentence, the music stopped, the skirmishes subsided, the discussions vanished and the silence prevailed.

"… Someone brought in an animal, can you tell me who it is?" I repeated, and I did not raise a pitch.

"She did." Baguio pointed to Palawan who in return looked at me and did that puppy eye look. I was about to say something about it when Bulacan and Pampanga told us that food's ready.

"We'll discuss about this after the meal, Pampanga feed the cat. We'll see what we can do with that creature afterwards." I sighed and put the cat down to the floor so it could walk around. I watched as Pampanga approached the cat and it ran away from him like the ninja it is.

And we sat together on the table and prayed before starting on the meal.

Please don't take my sunshine away

Itak: an ax in the Philippines that is used to harvest grain, wheat and rice

tikbalang: a half horse half human supernatural creature in the Philippines

Magandang umaga: good morning in Filipino/ Tagalog

Ate: the way you say sister in the Philippines, it's a polite thing.

Grabe: expression used when you are annoyed something like "geez", "oh great"

**Why are Palawan and Baguio debating about issues like that? **

Baguio is a nice place to stay in the summer, the temperature there is cold because it is s a plateau. It also has wonders like the cathedral filled with pink nuns. The nuns in that cathedral never left that church- they only rely on church donations the people who visit there give, patriotic much, right?

Palawan in the other hand is a place where nature is your friend. It is gifted with the best nature wonders although the weather is hot. Palawan is the home of underground river, one of the seven natural wonders of the world.

So, where would you spend your summer now?

**Why did you assign Bulacan and Pampanga to do the meal? **

Bulacan- it's a place known for its vey delicious delicacies especially Adobo, it is a dish made of chicken or pork with laurel leaves and soy sauce. Its aroma is very inviting. Well, that's just that they also cook frogs, large lizards, dogs *smiles* but don't be disgusted now, that's just how they are.

You'll also feel disgusted about the dish Balot. It's a duck egg with the actual embryo chick inside. Yeah sometimes when I opened it the chick already has eyes and *feels like puking* never mind

**What is Siquijor and why is she holding a bottle with magic powder? It creates a creepy impression you know… **

As what I have mentioned earlier, Siquijor is also a province in the Philippines, for a few people who do not know. It is a mysterious place, you see according to legends Siquijor is like an island that suddenly appeared: they say it rose from water.

I'm amazed if I suddenly have the guts to pair Siquijor with England, just joking, or am I?

When I remember that legend, I recall the trope "the little shop that wasn't there yesterday"

Anyways, the place is known before for its quack doctors and supernatural and paranormal rituals to cure people. Sometimes they use magic to talk to gods, gods of nature to be particular. So be careful if you're planning to go there, you might displease the gods and the villagers.

She's holding that potion bottle to symbolize that their place uses magic. I'm sorry if it creates that creepy impression. I'm sorry if I have offended you too~ just in case you are offended if you are from Siquijor

**Why is Antique staying with Siquijor? And how many provinces hang out with them? **

"Tell me who your friends are and I'll tell you who you are."

And since Siquijor knows magic, Antique knows magic too, but Siquijor is way more popular. Antique is not an anti-social unlike Siquijor who rather stay alone by herself. Antique in the story holds a gang.

Gang- they are the people in the Philippines household that has been doing magical activities (eg: Capiz, Northern and Southern Leyte, Eastern and western Leyte , Antique herself, Siquijor, Sibuyan( a place in Romblon), Surigao del Norte and Sur and Cagayan.

**What gave you the idea that Cebu and Davao should be dancing to music? **

Cebu and Davao are the provinces that have a lot of festive celebrations. So in this story I modeled then as lovers of merriment.


	3. the talk

**January 18, 2012- Author's note**

I did a little time skip, have you detected grammar errors so far?

I'm using Standard American Edited English by the ways, not much difference with British English.

I've added a description of tourist spot in the Philippines at the end of this chapter, perhaps you would like to take a look at it after reading. The message in the line breaks are the English translation of the song "Liwanag sa dilim" means "Light in the Darkness"

Treat yourself as one of those creatures who can clear the skies 

When the meal was through, everyone left to do the chores assigned to them. Some were up to do garage work, some were to plant in the rice paddies, some were to remove mosquito eggs on the pond.

I asked Palawan to stay behind. She also noticed the scratch on my face when she looked closer.

As we sat down she started the conversation by saying, "**Kalayaan** did that to you, didn't she?" I nodded in return and sighed.

"Her name's nice," at this the cat looks to me and moves her tail from side to side.

"Then again, rules are rules, sweetie, since when have you been keeping pets without my consent?" strangely, even if I try to raise a pitch of my voice, I still can't. "Since last month." She answered and I believe that was an honest one because it surprised me.

"Hey hey whoa hey, you've been keeping that creature for a month? What if it's owner's looking for it?" I wondered and she hung her head.

"But it doesn't have an owner."

"How sure are you?" I didn't technically shot back, it was just I wanted to make sure. After all, the cat was adorable.

"I'm sure, Jakarta and I often look for the owner but nothing happened." she reasoned out, "Besides, I'm not the only one here that keeps pets you know."

"What do you mean? Except for Manila's dog named **Luneta** and Baguio's cat **La** **Trinidad** who else are hiding pets from me?"

"A lot."

And the was when I felt the surge of dismay crash into me.

"Call them." with those words, Palawan stood up and left me to call out for them.

An instrument to wake those who are still sleeping in the dark

The pets in the story represent the tourist spots in the Philippines.

The only exception in the story is Kalayaan: known to be the "Kalayaan group of islands" or "Spratly islands". Spratly/ Kalayaan is a group of islands claimed by the Philippines because it is in their base line despite that, other countries tend to claim it too. It got claimed because it has oil deposits. And I cannot consider it as a tourist spot because it only has 63 small islands: not much to see. We'll get to it later about more reasons.

So I already defined the place named after "Kalayaan", but if we'll talk about the name itself, the world "Kalayaan" means freedom and liberty in English.

Luneta is known to be the Rizal park in Manila, Philippines's capital. Luneta is known to be called as Bagumbayan back then, it was where Jose Rizal- the Philippine hero was shot dead. Dead, I tell you dead.

Jose Rizal knows like a lot of languages, and he's known in Europe too because he studied there… Try searching him in Google.

La Trinidad is a strawberry plantation in Baguio city. It is well known greatly on its strawberry crops (if there's a place that a strawberry avalanche occurs it's in here, La Trinidad plantation. In going your way to La Trinidad, you'll find a range of different products made of strawberry, wool and yarn. Often, they have strawberry taho( pudding made of steamed tofu), strawberry jam, strawberry wine… etc.

Although, vendors in Baguio overcharge foreigners who come there, so don't fall for it. They're very hospitable though.

These information are just the tip of the iceberg, review and learn more. Btw, these are real information, suggestions are welcomed.

By the ways, sue PIPA and SOPA- have you heard of what happened to Wikipedia? Yeah, it's that bad really.


	4. group hug

**January 21, 2012-** Author's starting note

About the campaign thingy of boycotting media things, do you guys have an idea about it? I'm really unaware about it since no one in our place is interested, so viewers of this story, perhaps you would like to tell me.

The land will be awakened by the light present in the greatest havoc

I was surrounded by my siblings now, there were unsettled when they saw the look on my face.

_Well they should be. _

"So, I see you've bought pets in our house without asking my consent, where are they?" I tapped the glass of the table impatiently: tapping glasses is really my strange habit.

"Please don't take them away!" I heard someone respond in the crowd yet when I asked who said that no one replied.

"…I won't take them away. All I need is to see them, bring them down here, now." I whispered.

Davao came first and brought with him his monkey-eating eagle named **Apo**. The twins Ilocos Sur and Norte came with their pet bunny **Pagudpud** and then one after another…

Turtles, bunnies, cats, dogs, fishes, mouse deer and tarsiers, oh my gosh, how could I not notice this coming. It came so fast that in our living room I was surrounded by lots or animals.

I petted the bear beside me which belonged to Camiguin but it scratched me back in return. Good thing I stepped away on time.

"I'm really sorry for that, that's the way he says hi." Camiguin appears behind my back.

"**Hibok**-**hibok**, that was really bad!" he scolded the bear.

"Ah, that's okay…" I reply trying to relief myself that I didn't once again get a scratch. When the pets were around when I look at one of my siblings they look away or aside: as if trying to avoid my gaze.

I cleared my throat because I can't think clearly with all the anxiety suspended in the air.

"…I have no choice. You can keep your pets."

They looked at each other and looked at me then suddenly their expression turns into a ear-to-ear smile.

"**SALAMAT**!" then I got involved with a group hug. It was so big and tight that after I pushed my way out, I can't feel my legs.

You'll be the one to say that the next day's going to be alright

Apo- is the tallest mountain in our country. It is located in Davao, if you want more details go check Wikipedia or the tourism sites *smiles* they're reliable now.

Pagudpud- it's a beach resort with white sand in Northern Luzon island particularly Ilocos. It's really a nice place to say if you don't really appreciate Boracay or Puerto Galera~

Mouse deer- is the smallest deer found in Palawan. People here sometimes call it Pilandok. It's really lessening in number now, curse illegal loggers.

Hibok-hibok- it's a dormant volcano located at Camiguin. The eruptions recorded from that land form's violent, well not too violent compared to mount Pinatubo in Zambales. Camiguin is an island known for its lansones.

Lansones is a fruit with white flesh and beige peel, if ripe it taste sweet but if unripe it taste bad, harsh to be exact.

Salamat- means thank you in Filipino and I didn't use Google translate for that. Thank you very much is "Lubos na pasasalamat."


	5. bed paranoia

**For somehow, ffnet format's getting weirder and weirder, not in the bad but not in a good way. **

Disclaimers by the ways, also, sorry for the late update.

* * *

><p>I lie in my bed, feeling dead and useless.<p>

For somehow just for somehow, I know something bad was about to happen: I cannot identify to whom.

I sit up and bury my head in the pillow thinking what it could be.

"_When you're in bed you're dead." I saw _Antique peep in the door crack, trying to approach me softly.

"Ah, I know, _Tuesdays with Morrie _huh?" I reply, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, by the ways, what's bothering you? With all this animals around… what makes you feel so ominous?" I sigh at the question.

Even though, I find the reason why I feel like this- it seem that I still can't explain it… I just replied,

"I just know. Something was bound to happen. Something bad, I think, if it will be good then I won't have to fidget like this." I answer hesitantly. Antique places her hands on my shoulder, "Well, before you have that paranoid idea, God already have the solution."

"T-thanks then Antique," I mumbled with a half-hearted smile. She left the room quite not pleased.


End file.
